Behind Her Mask - Yandere Simulator
by DeathRaven359
Summary: Nobody can keep a secret this big hidden forever. Sure, Ayano planned to take it to the grave, but that didn't really work out did it? When Taro rips of Ayano's mask, he sees the true girl beneath it. Maybe there was more to the high school serial killer after all then meets the eye. After all, how bad could she be? T for... well. This is Yandere Simulator, dammit!
**So. One day I was just chilling around under a tree with my friend, and she came up with an idea for this story. I had already made an idea similar to this for the same thing, but hers was a bit better.**

 **So, I decided to try my hand at weiting a Yandere - Sim fanfic.**

 **Now, the game itself is only, what? 25% done? So lots of things won't fit in right.**

 **Such as Senpai's name (Taro).**

 **I'm pretty sure Taro Yamada is the legit equivalent of John Doe in Japan. I don't know any of that crap though, so please, If I get anything wrong, don't hate meh! *hides**

 **But I'll say, pretty good for something I typed up on my ipad!**

"Hey watch out!" shouted Osona.

Unfourtunately, her cries of protest did nothing to stop her from tumbling facefirst, the last thing she saw being a black ponytail whizzing past her at the speed of light.

That is until she received a facefull of cold, hard, locker.

BAMPH

Everyone's head turned towards Osona, who put a shaking hand up apon the wall and used it to pick herself off the floor, muttering curses under her breath.

"Are you alright?" came the voice of Taro, seemingly the only person who didn't snicker a little- well, alot. As in big, loud guffaws. Otherwise known as Saki. Speaking of Saki, did she get her hair cut? Well, at least she didn't look like a vocaloid wannabe anymore. Personally, Osona really thought her hair looked quite pretty in this style, but of course, the tsundere would say nothing of that sort.

"S-sorry!" said Saki, inbetween her giggling fit, interrupting Osona's thoughts.

"I swear, you better not be laughing at me."

"Calm down! They were just laughing at a joke!" came the reassuring voice of Taro, who, himself was blushing. If he didn't have the signature Akademi High uniform on, she- no, anyone could have mistaken him for a tomato due to the sheer blushing overload.

'That guy has some serious blushing problems,' Osona muttered, then she replied in a voice filled with false venom, "Like what joke?"

"Uhh..."

"Ummmm..."

"?!"

"Welll..."

Osona could take a hint, and so could the social butterflies, as they were awkwardly scratching their heads and turning bright red in embarassment.

"Baka...," she growled angrily, the stereotypical tsundere term coming out of her mouth. According to what.. 99% of the students at Akademi High, 'Baka' made up around 85% of Osona's vocabulary. Exeption being for Ayano, who didn't bother to vote, claiming she had, 'More important matters at hand'.

She sighed, defeated and quickly turned towards and opened up her locker. Funny huh. At the beggining of the year, she couldn't open it at all. Now it took her only a matter of seconds, meaning that in around 18 seconds, she had grabbed all she needed for the remainder of the day, and bounded off to go to the outdoor area, until a hand grabbed her by the wrist.

"Hold on," said Taro, who began fidgiting around with his uniform top. "Can you help me for a second?"

"Uhh... sure... what do you need?" asked Osona in a questioning tone. What exactly did he need this time? Last time it was him coming over to show her a huge splatter of red paint that had coated the entire fountain, asking her if she thought it was a good idea to go get a teacher, in which she gave him the derr face and told him 'You don't say?'.

"Well, Hayato just asked me if I could go get his music case for him, since he has lots of thing s to do this morning, and he really doesn't want to be late for class."

"Nice, but uh... why exactly do you need me to come with you?"

Taro froze at this and made no more commants after that.

"I'm just joking here, god, can't just being friends be enough?"

That seemed reasonable enough. Osona, being the good childhood friend she was, agreed to go to the music room.

"Oh hey! Where are you two going?" chirped Saki from out of the doorway.

"Yeah where ya going?" piped up Pippy.

"Oh, were just going to the music club to get some guy's case"

"Alone? Didn't you hear about the serial killer at our school?"

The two snickered at this, although Taro's cheerful mood wilted a bit.

"Saki, that's total nonsense and you know it. You REALLY need to stop beleiving everything that you hear on the school's webpage. All that gossip can't possibly be good for you. Besides, aren'tq two people enough?"

"Yes... but what about those six people who just randomly went missing?"

"That proves absolutely nothing. Besides, who the hell has ever heard of a high-school serial killer. This is real life, not some cheesy horror novel."

"But the teachers said so themselves! They said until they find out where those people went, that we were supposed to go in groups for pritection!"

Osona sighed. How could someone as bright as Saki Miyu actually beleive something so... so- stupid? Although, she had absolutely no time to dwell about it, as she sprinted towards the two who had already made their way towards the end of the hallway.

A three mininute awkward silence followed through, even though the music rrom wasn't quite that far away from the lockers. Maybe they were walking slowly so they could talk, although none of them made a sound.

"So, how was class yesterday?"

Taro was the first one to break the awkward silence.

"Pretty good."

"Eh, that test was easy. Anyone who failed it is a total-"

"Nope"

Saki didn't bother to mention that she had failed said test, as it would bring the mood down. And if anything, Saki just wanted everyone to be happy. Her bubbly attitude was always noticed by her friends, and she was considered that type of person that if you kade them cry, you were a genuine asshole.

I guess that made Osona a professional asshole, considering the fact that she had made Saki cry a total of 8 times this year. And I swear, none of them were on purpose.

The trio walked down the hallway for around another 15 seconds, until they finally reached the end of the corridor. The sign above them labled, 'Light Music club.'

"Well, looks like were here!"

"Yup!"

"Yeah..."

As Taro reached to grab the music case with the name 'Haruka' weitten across in in a bright, red Sharpie, the two girls began talking about various things. Their topics included lunch, clubs, puberty, and...Taro Yamada.

"I know you like him Osona!" Saki teased, a mischevious grin on her face!

"I do NOT!" yelled Osona, possible too loud as the people in the other rooms turned their heas to see where the noise was coming from.

"Yes you dooooooooo!"

"I don't have time for this Sak-"

Their conversation was abruptly interrupted as the door behind them slammed shut, and then the cla-click of the lock.

"Hey! who did that?"

Saki turned tail and came face to face with a girl (at least that's what she thought because the was wearing the school uniform) with a black drama club mask on, tied around her head. "Whoo... exactly.. are you?" asked Taro. She had faint areas of black hair around it, and ripped black stockings. And... she was carrying a sword.. Most likely for the Drama club, but didn't they say they weren't supposed to meet today? Since half of the people in it went missing, they decided to disband until further notice.

Nevertheless, Saki had to have her say in the matter.

"Is that a...katana? That better be a prop or something..."

Those were her very last words.

The sword slashed through Saki's chest as if it were butter. A stray scream came out of her mouth, as well as bits of blood that she quickly choked down.

Out of pure instinct, Saki's hands immediately went up to her chest, as if to prevent more damage. Not that it would do much good. The blade had just barely missed her heart.. but it was still enough, leaving strands of skin, blood, and tissues to coat the opening of her tattered chest.

A stray sob came out, out of both pain and fear.

The masked girl lunged again, and quickly sliced Saki at her arm.

She leaped up immediately, as if to try to dodge the blow, but it was too late for that. Saki tripped over herself out of pain, and collapsed onti the floor, her uniform now coated in blood and tears.

She took a last glance at Taro and Osona, who were trembling in fear, glued to the spot in horror. "Oh my god..." Tears coated both of their faces. The blade came down for a third strike, and Saki knew she couldn't win.

"I-I'm sorry..." she choked out, although it was most likely in her head, because her voice wouldn't obey her commands.

The bloodied sword was the last thing she saw, and last action of Saki Miyu was a choked sob.

Osona screamed, a loud, high pitched streak of horror. She hoped soemone would hear her, hear them, and come to rescue them. It was too late, as she felt a hand lock around her neck, keeping her in place. Osona braced for the pain, and it came. Oh hell, it came. Osona could see the blade of the sword protuding out of her stomach, and felt like throwing up. Which she did. But when you have a hold in your stomach, things don't wuite go as planned, and a mixture of blood, tissues, and stomach fluids poured out of her open wound. In her head, despite it's panicked state, a part of her knew she should have listened to Saki. They SHOULD have gone in a bigger group. Then none of this would have happened. And then, came the horrifying thought. 'I'm going to die,' she thought. 'I'm going to die in this room, and I'll never get to tell Taro my feelings for him, or get to say goodbye to my friends.' Osona cried. What would happen after this? Would her friends wonder where she went? Would the police send searches out for her, only to find a dead body in the music room? Would they even care? Would she just be another missing person to everyone else in this school?

The masked killer ripped the sword out, leaving Osona to bleed out onto the hard floor of the Music room. Blood had already coated an entire corner of the room, what else was it to them? They'd clean it up later.

Taro stood in his spot, terrified. His mind was a blank mess of emotion. Someone had just died... in front of him... One of his best friends,... A sob escaped his throat. He would never see her again. He would never see Saki smile, he would never again be able to go get ice-cream with Osona. Never.

He thought about the other missing people. Did this happen to them as well? Forced to watch all their friends die in front of them sadistically, like it was some cruel joke until they were killed themselves?

Was this the fate of those other 6 people? Was this really what happened to Oka? Did Kokona face the same grisly fate? What about the swim team captain? Or the drama club's leader? Or that one delinquent that went missing 6 weeks ago?

And what about him? Was he just going to die in here like everyone else? Just tossed aside? Just another missing person?

And that's when the cold, hard, reality of the situation hit him like a brick.

He wasn't going to live. The killer hadn't spared anyone else, so why him?

He turned towards Osona's bleeding body, sprawled out in an unnatrual position. Was that going to be him? He wanted to vomit. This had to be a dream. This could not be happening.

He wanted to run.

He wanted to hide.

He wanted to go somewhere where he could just think about what just happened.

Instead, he backed himself into the corner, tears staining his uniform.

A step came towards him.

"No... Get away from me!"

Step.

"Please... no..."

Step.

A sob

"Just... get it over with.."

At least he would get to see Osona and all the rest of his friends again. Right? Maybe it wasn't so bad... Maybe... Taro braced for the pain, but nothing came. Backing himself farther into the corner, he forced his head to look a mere four feet away from him was a girl with a bloodstained uniform, a mask, and a bloodied katana. Her hands were placed awkwardly in front of her heart, clutching her chest as if if she didn't they would fall off.

"I-," she began, and then abruptly stopped.

Much to Taro Yamada's surprise, she made no move against him, she just turned around... and began walking towards the exit of the room.

..

Then, a surprising thing happened. Taro didn't remember backing out of his corner. He didn't remember running out. He wasn't thinking about the fact that she was armed and he wasn't.

All he remembered was running across the floor, and ripping off the girls mask.

He didn't even remember why he did it, and a part of him wished he hadn't.

For under the mask was the surprised face of Ayano Ashi. Gray eyes wide open, shining with shock. Drops of blood stained her hair, and some had gotten under her eyes. A few tears ran down her face.

And that was when Taro knew he had just made a huge mistake.

He was going to live, an extremely traumatized life, but life nonetheless. And now he had just almost attacked an armed serial killer. That was basically like asking to be killed. However, Ayano made no move to attack him.

Instead, she choked out, "I'm sorry..." The sword clattered out of her hands and it fell onto the floor, the clang echoning around the room, making little bits of blood that were stuck on the sword to splatter across the floor.

"I- I..."

Ayano made a strange noise that semeed like a mixture of a psychotic laugh, and a choked sob.

"I'm so sorry..."

Taro Yamada looked with wide eyes at Ayano. What was happening? Had she just killed all his friends, then apologized? Just the thought of it all made him want to scream.

"Wh-why?" was all he could manage.

He didn't get to finish his sentence, if it was one, since Ayano crumpled ro the floor, cyring, laughing, and twitching in unnautrual ways. Taro, nervously, took a step forwards. Ayano curled up into a tight ball. He was at a loss for words, still shocked by the death of Saki, and... he turned back to look at Osona, still sprawled in the same position. Was she even still alive? She had to be! She just...

Taro ran towards Osona, and put a shaking two fingers up to her wrist.

Nothing.

"No..."

He tried again. Osona couldn't be dead! She just... This could not be happening! He told himself that maybe he was doing it all wrong, but a little voice in his head told him the horrid truth. She wasn't breathing. She wasn't crying, tears no longer ran down her face. She had no pulse. Osona was...

Dead.

Taro felt empty, his best friend was dead. He hugged her and pulled her close to him, there was blood everytwhere, but he didn't care. He just... He couldn't...

He turned around, ready to kill Ayano for doing this to Osona. He wanted her to feel the pain. Feel what it was like. How could someone even do this?

But Ayano was gone.

The only thing left was a trail of bloody footprints leading out into the hallway, leaving Taro alone with what were the remains of his two friends, alone to cry his heart out until the bell rang.

 ** _Well! There we go! I will most likely continue this, bit lets say I have a... habit of making a chapter or two then leaving so,ething unfinished._**

 ** _Also, in the actual game, it is planned to have it so that Taro will actually make an attempt to take off your mask if you kill someone in front of him._**

-DeathRaven359 (Phoenix_Chicken)


End file.
